


Frame Our Special Moments, Dear

by LittleTaliMagpie



Series: Soul Bound AU [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kinda Canon Rewrite, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: A series of snapshots capturing important moments between Soulmates
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Soul Bound AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779676
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	1. A Defining Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Have a new AU! I've been writing this for a while and have been dying to post some! I still have a while to go and my Ghost Hunters AU is on semi-hiatus atm because I'm really struggling orz This AU has been a breath of fresh air in that regard.
> 
> I hate titles blegh
> 
> Enjoy~

Daisuke absently rubbed the palm of his left hand, eyes scanning the football field. The first half had gone well but he couldn’t help but be disappointed. He’d been so looking forward to facing Ichijouji Ken in this match, only he hadn’t shown up.

‘ _ Of course not, _ ’ He mentally chastised himself. ‘ _ You were under some silly impression that he’s your Soulmate, there’s no way that’s true. You shouldn’t be so disappointed. _ ’ The truth stung, but he couldn’t let that affect his play. He had to last one more half and they’d have beaten the championship favourites in a practice match. Even with their leader missing, that was no mean feat!

Their coach was discussing tactics with them when loud cheering pierced the air. Turning, Daisuke felt his heart stutter in his chest. ‘ _ He’s here! _ ’

There, on the pavement above the pitch, stood Ichijouji Ken. His image was that of perfect calm, despite being thirty minutes late to an important practice match. He looked over the pitch and stands with the air of a king surveying his land. After a few moments, he started making his way down the stairs, heading towards his team. After a few words, half-time ended and the teams made their way back to the pitch. Daisuke walked right up to his place in front of the centerline. Opposite Ichijouji Ken.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Motomiya Daisuke.” He grinned at the boy opposite him, excitement thrumming through his veins. ‘ _ He’s here, he’s here, we’re gonna play against each other! _ ’

Ken glanced towards the stands, then smirked and turned back to Daisuke. “Nice to meet you, too.”

The whistle blew and Ken was off like a shot, rushing past Daisuke and receiving the ball. He dribbled towards Odaiba’s goal, dancing around Daisuke’s teammates like it was the easiest thing, and the ball was in their net before Daisuke understood what had happened.

“He… he’s fast…” Daisuke breathed, expression blank with awe.

The rest of the match went similarly, Tamachi totally dominating Odaiba now that their general had joined the fray. Daisuke felt the stress building as the score difference increased. Soon, the score was nine-to-one with Tamachi in the lead.

Daisuke bristled with frustration. “Damn… this is tough!” He hissed. 

Meanwhile, Ken was barking orders to his teammates, arranging them like a platoon of soldiers. The whistle blew and they were off again, Ken racing down the field. He was so focused but still observant. Daisuke had to do  _ something _ …

Suddenly, he remembered a play he’d made at practice the previous day. ‘ _ If I can pull this off… _ ’

Ken received the ball, lining up the shot.

“Score the tenth!” The crowd cheered. As Ken was about to shoot, Daisuke slid at him with a determined cry.

“What?!” Ken gasped, but was unable to react in time. Daisuke tackled the ball away, cutting Ken’s leg and tripping him in the process.

‘ _ Crap, I totally hurt him! _ ’

“No foul! Nice, Daisuke!” Came Taichi’s voice, followed by the ending whistle. They’d somehow narrowly avoided going ten-to-one. Lining up with his team, Daisuke bowed and thanked the Tamachi team. During the after-match cool-down, Daisuke hurried over to Tamachi’s team.

“Ah… Ichijouji- _ kun _ !” He called. Ken turned to face him, expression curious. “Are you okay? Your leg…” He trailed off, glancing guiltily at the injury and scrubbing his hair.

Ken smiled. “Ah, it’s no big deal.”

Daisuke brightened. “I’m glad… but man, you sure live up to your reputation…” He kept the smile on his face, somehow, though the disappointment came through in his voice. “I can’t compare to you at all.”

Ken’s smile widened slightly. “You made a remarkable play at the end! I was sure you’d be coming from the opposite side…”

Daisuke beamed, cheeks warming. “Well, at that point, we were losing so bad that I could only go for the captain.”

Ken hummed thoughtfully. “But you know, that’s the first time we couldn’t score using that formation.”

Daisuke gasped. “Really?!”

“Motomiya Daisuke- _ kun _ , right? Until next time.” Ken held out his right hand and Daisuke stared for a moment. There, on Ken’s palm, was a Defined birthmark. It was a circle with two lines surrounding it, almost like they were wrapping it up. Daisuke clenched his left fist. If Ken’s was fully-formed, he’d already met his soulmate. Was it already Defined before the match, or had it become clear when they’d met on the pitch?

Shaking himself, he reached out and took Ken’s hand. “U-until next time!” He chirped.

\---------------

Hands behind his head, Daisuke walked home with his friends. He mulled over their exchange, saw Ken’s Mark in his mind. He couldn’t tell if it had been different… Maybe there’d be images on the internet? He  _ was _ famous and his mark was  _ very _ visible, like all of Daisuke’s own.

“You lost, but you don’t seem frustrated.” Hikari’s voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

His smile widened. “‘ _ Daisuke-kun _ ’, he said… that genius remembered my name!” He cheered.

Miyako whined about not getting Ken’s autograph, tugging at Poromon’s cheek. A few of the others commented on his play and Daisuke joked about getting chosen for the National team.

Taichi cut in then. “You can't say that until you play a decent game.” He stated. “Other than that one play, it was one-sided!”

Daisuke deflated. “Taichi- _ san _ , you’re strict…” he whined. His mind drifted back to their marks. Absently, he pulled his left hand down and looked at his palm-

And stumbled to a stop.

Miyako cried out as she walked into him. “What the heck, Daisuke?!” She complained. Daisuke ignored her, mind racing as he tried to remember when he’d last looked at his Mark.

“... What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Taichi asked, striding back. He put a hand on Daisuke’s shoulder. “Daisuke?”

Daisuke curled his hand into a fist and stuffed it into his pocket. “Oh, nothing big, just grazed my palm at some point. Didn’t notice ‘til just now.” He laughed breezily and strode past Taichi. Pausing, he turned back to face the others. “Oh, sorry for suddenly stopping like that. Are you okay, Miyako?” 

She blinked. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just surprised, is all. Be careful next time, though, or we could both get hurt!” She admonished him.

He just chuckled and turned away, expression falling to concern. 

‘ _ When did my birthmark become Defined? _ ’

\---------------

Several meters away, Ichijouji Ken stood atop a walkway and watched the exchange. He raised an eyebrow when Motomiya stopped suddenly, staring down at his hand. Ken had noticed his Marks, of course. It wasn’t often someone had three birthmarks, with two already Defined by age 11. He hadn’t seen Motomiya’s left palm clearly, though. Judging by his reaction, it hadn’t been Defined before. Which meant-

Eyes widening, Ken looked down at his own palm. A bolt of shock rolled through his body.

There, on his right palm, was a Defined Soulmark.

“It can’t be… It wasn’t Defined before. Then, that means…” He looked up at the group of Chosen, watching as they faded into the distance. A deep wave of disgust washed over him. “That  _ insect _ , my enemy, is my Soulmate?! No, I won’t accept that!” He stalked the rest of the way over the bridge, kicking a pebble away angrily. 

  
Taking a breath, he forced himself to calm down. It wouldn’t do for him to lose control, he had an image to keep up. Instead, he began thinking of ways he could use this information to his advantage. Motomiya seemed like the type to put a lot of faith in things like  _ birthmarks _ and  _ soulmates _ . That opened him up to easy manipulation. Ken smirked. He was going to have fun with this one…


	2. Jogress? Soulbond?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke and Ken finally reach an understanding. In that moment, two bonds are formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks in from the aether* Yes, hello, I'm not dead lmao
> 
> I have had absolutely zero motivation to write as of late and it freakin' sucks 😭😭😭 Plus, I have to do job searching for 5 hours every weekday which severely limits my writing time as well as draining motivation and energy so... rip fics
> 
> Good thing I had this written up already. I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the dry spell! 💖

“ _ LIVE!! _ ”

That word echoed through Ken’s mind, the hot desert air fading away. He’d been so desperate to fix his mistakes that he'd been willing to risk it all, but now he realised - he had to live. For the people and Digimon he’d hurt, to make right what he’d done wrong, to show he wasn’t running away. But also because he knew, despite everything, he had people who cared for him. Who loved him.

To atone for his sins, he vowed to live.

“I can’t die here.” He declared. “Besides… I don’t want to make my loved ones sad anymore…”

In that instant, both his D3 and his palm lit up, a bright light engulfing him and Daisuke. A loud throbbing filled his ears, his chest, and he knew. That was Daisuke’s heartbeat.

When the light faded, they saw that their Digimon had fused into one.

“PAILDRAMON!”

“Paildramon?” Ken and Daisuke said at the same time. Their fused partners fought Ookuwamon to a standstill. Daisuke cheered them on, punching the air enthusiastically, while Ken mused to himself. ‘ _ Our Digimon partner? _ ’

Paildramon turned to them. “Hurry, use the Crest of Kindness!” They urged.

Daisuke and Ken spoke up as one. “Right…” A shared glance. “Got it!” And they set off towards the Kaiser’s base, small tremors rocking it and the surrounding area. Slipping into a break in the wall, they picked their way through the debris.

“We can’t go any further!” Takaishi complained. 

He and Daisuke had no such qualms. Once on level ground, they set off together, bodies moving in perfect unison. Soon, the other Chosen were out of sight. They tore down a wide hallway and Ken remembered his Soulmark. Glancing down, he gasped.

His birthmark was now glowing a gentle purple.

“Hey, Motomiya?” He piped up. Daisuke grunted to indicate he was listening. “Has your Soulmark changed since before?”

Throwing him a weird look, he stuck the ring finger of his left hand in his mouth and tugged his glove off with his teeth. Seeing his mark made them both stumble to a stop. His mark shone with a bright golden light, the shape of the Crest of Miracles emblazoned on his skin.

“Whoa…” Daisuke murmured, tracing the mark almost reverently. Ken swallowed and did the same with his own Soulmark, trailing his finger along the long tail of his Crest of Kindness. “Why-?” He was interrupted by another tremor, almost knocking them off their feet. “Dammit, we’ll talk about this later!” Jerking his glove back on, he shared a nod with Ken and they carried on until they reached the power source, alarms blaring.

Once the Crest was back in place and Paildramon had destroyed the link between the base and the Dark Ocean, the Chosen retreated back out to the desert.

“Please destroy the base,” Ken said to Paildramon. “Don’t leave any trace.”

Nodding, the Digimon flew off and completely demolished the base. The heat of its destruction washed over the Chosen as they watched from afar. Once it was over, Leafmon and Chicomon, V-mon’s Baby 2 form, bounced over to them. Daisuke’s confusion faded as he praised his partner. Then, he turned to face Ken.

“We did it, Ichijouji.” He said, smiling as he extended a hand out. Ken went to shake it but stopped, clenching his fist. “What’s wrong?” 

“Why did our Digimon combine? Why…?” He murmured, frowning down at the sand.

“What’re you saying? It’s because we’re partners!” He declared. This gave Ken pause.

“Partners?” 

“You felt it too, right? When our Digimon fused, we could feel each other’s thoughts and emotions. Our hearts were beating as one… It was an awesome feeling of unity! Plus…” He gazed down at his gloved left palm, an awed smile spreading across his face. 

Ken stiffened, tightening his fist and avoiding Daisuke’s gaze. “I… I’m not qualified to be your partner yet. In any sense…”

“Whaddya mean, ‘not qualified’? Isn’t all that enough?” Confusion leaked into Daisuke’s voice but Ken couldn’t look back. His mind was too muddled, too many strong emotions swimming through his heart. 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, opening his arms for Leafmon to leap into. “Can I have some more time to think it over?” Not waiting for a response, Ken headed back to the gate, ignoring Daisuke’s shouts. After walking for some time, Leafmon spoke up.

“Ken- _ chan _ , is this really okay?” They asked. “I think we should join them…”

Ken frowned, shifting Leafmon to one arm so he could look at his palm. The glow had faded to a lilac stain, but the mark still tingled. He clenched his fist and hugged Leafmon tighter.

“I don’t know…”


	3. Butting Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While discussing the Jogress evolution between his and Ken's partners, Daisuke finds that not everyone thinks it was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, I don't think I've written anything creatively in over a month. Seems like I've hit my wall orz   
> Cause of that, I have absolutely no idea when the next chapter of this, OotO or anything else I've written will be updated next. Could be in a week, or a month. But I can't promise an upload time. Sorry y'all ;-; 
> 
> In any case, I have more chapters of this written but not consecutively so...
> 
> I hope yous enjoy this, anyway c:

The digimon chattered away, the others all asking Chibimon what Jogress evolving was like, their food abandoned. Their human partners watched on fondly.

“Looks like the Digimon are the most curious about Jogress evolution.” Daisuke said.

“Well, they’re the ones doing it.” Takeru pointed out.

Hikari turned to Daisuke and asked, “Hey, how was it for you, Daisuke- _ kun _ ? Did you feel anything?”

“Of course I did!” he replied, puffing up his chest and laying his hand over his heart. “Ichijouji’s heartbeat…” He mimicked the sound of it. “I felt it inside me! It was… intense. But like, in a good way!”

“You’re just saying that because you’re Soulmates.” Iori's voice was quiet but his words still cut straight through Daisuke.

“Huh? Why would you think that?” He asked, burying the hurt beneath an exaggerated surprise.

Iori huffed and sent him a flat look. “Why are you so quick to defend him? To forgive him? He has committed so many atrocities, caused so much pain and destruction.”

Daisuke frowned and the hand over his chest curled into a fist. “When I first held the Digimental of Miracles, I felt a deep sadness. It was a lot of things that added up to it: loneliness, regret, guilt… There was also this… desperation, like it was begging me to help somehow.”

“So?” Miyako asked, brow furrowed.

“So, that Digimental was created from Ichijouji’s Crest of Kindness. I won’t pretend I know everything a Crest represents but in that moment, it felt like it was Ichijouji’s heart itself asking for my help.”

Iori scoffed incredulously. “Please, Daisuke- _ san _ , that’s an insane leap in logic-”

“This doesn’t involve logic. Feelings usually don’t.” Daisuke cut in. “Maybe it  _ was _ because we’re Soulmates, I don’t care. I know what I felt, what  _ he _ felt, and I’m not gonna turn my back on someone who so clearly needs support!” For a long moment, everyone was silent. Then, Daisuke spoke again. “I believe in giving anyone a second chance. You can’t tell me you’ve never done that, never even considered it.”

“... I was given a second chance.” The Chosen all turned to face Tailmon, who had a solemn expression and downturned ears. The other digimon watched on nervously, all talking silenced. “If Hikari and the others hadn’t given me that chance… I wonder what would’ve happened.”

“Surely, what you did wasn’t as bad…” Iori trailed off when Tailmon chuckled, glancing nervously at Hikari and Takeru.

“Iori, I was one of Vamdemon’s inner circle,” they stated. “I was one of their most trusted allies, and I committed plenty of crimes in their name. I’m going to side with Daisuke on this one.”

Iori was silent, hands clenched into fists at his sides. He raised his head, expression dark. “I can’t forgive him. Maybe you can, but I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Daisuke sniped. Iori didn’t reply, simply walking away. Picking up Upamon, he left the others around the computer in strained silence. Daisuke closed his eyes and breathed deep, head dropping back and shoulders slumping. He heard the others quietly shuffle out after Iori and swallowed thickly. 

‘ _ Even if the rest of the world is against you, I’ll stand by your side. _ ’

**Author's Note:**

> The style of this one was more a rewrite of the actual scene. Later chapters are pretty different so far lmao


End file.
